


Another day

by stressfangirl



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, elite!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 18:12:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12940887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stressfangirl/pseuds/stressfangirl
Summary: Maybe one night is not enough for Baekhyun and Chanyeol





	Another day

It would be a total lie if Baekhyun says he didn’t miss him right now it’s only been five days but the petite guy couldn’t stop thinking about Park Chanyeol, ever since the day he went home from spending a night together. Baekhyun haven’t seen him again although they have been texting each other almost every hour of everyday.   
  
“Baek, could you please shut up. You sound like a clingy boyfriend,” His best friend Jongin said. The two of them are out for lunch while also waiting for Kyungsoo. Baekhyun only talks about Chanyeol.   
  
“Let me remind you, you're just clingy but NOT his boyfriend” Jongin added. The petite sighs and checks his phone again. _It’s been forty-six minutes since I texted him and I haven’t got any reply yet._  
  
“Didn’t I tell you not to talk to him again?”  
  
“But he’s so fun to talk too and he’s so smart” Baekhyun answer dreamily   
  
“Yeah and he’s Park Chanyeol”   
  
“and so?”   
  
“Seriously!? You don’t have any idea who Park Chanyeol is besides that his family owns the largest Airline in Seoul?” Baekhyun shakes his head clearly he doesn’t know him at all.   
  
Jongin began telling him about Chanyeol because he knew him from high school. Since then, Park Chanyeol was known as the biggest playboy. He changes girlfriends or boyfriends like how he changes his clothes. Every week or two, he was seen going out with a different person. Sometimes he dates middle schoolers, high schoolers or even college students using his undeniably good looks, personality and money. It wasn’t hard for him to be in a relationship.   
  
“Wait are you sure we’re talking about the same Chanyeol here? or are you creating a Chanyeol from your favorite anime character?”   
  
“Baek, he was my schoolmate. I’m sure we’re talking about the same Chanyeol.” Baekhyun was about to reason out again when Kyungsoo arrives and kisses the hell out of Jongin right in front of him.   
  
As they eat Kyungsoo, told them about the event that he’s going to attend tonight and he invites both Jongin and Baekhyun. The smaller declines the invitation saying he doesn't want to third wheel but Kyungsoo insists and he assures Baekhyun that it is not a boring event and he has nothing to worry about.  
  
That night, Baekhyun decided to go a bit casual for the event since he is just a plus one. He decided to wear an ensemble of black casual YSL suit under a white shirt paired with fitted jeans and black Valentino shoes. He gives his hair a little messy yet sexy look. Around eight in the evening, Baekhyun left their house. He asks Kyungsoo to text him the address of the event so they can meet there instead. Turns out, it is a Korean-Chinese restaurant opening of Kyungsoo’s couple friend Oh Sehun and Lu Han. Once they are inside, Kyungsoo introduces Jongin and Baekhyun to the lovely couple and the five of them chat for a while as the couple gives them a tour of their new restaurant.   
  
“Hey Sehun!”. Five pairs of eyes stares at the handsome man who arrives at the restaurant. Baekhyun’s jaw drops when he realizes that it is Chanyeol and there he found out that Sehun is Chanyeol’s cousin. _It’s really a small world after all._ Sehun who doesn’t have any idea at all introduce Chanyeol to the three of them. Jongin suddenly laughs and told Sehun that he didn’t really have to introduce them since they know each other specially Baekhyun.   
  
"Hey sorry I couldn’t reply earlier. I was at a meeting and I left my phone in my office” Chanyeol told Baekhyun before kissing him on the cheeks which made the other two couples stare at them with a questionable look. Soon, the other four left Chanyeol and Baekhyun together then the two find a table where they could talk while they are waiting for their food to be served.   
  
“I miss you and I can’t stop thinking about you” Chanyeol whispers that gives Baekhyun chills down his spin. _Damn. There goes Chanyeol’s low and sexy voice again._   
  
“Want to catch up at my place after this?” He added, In all seriousness, Baekhyun really doesn’t have any idea how can a guy like Chanyeol make him so speechless. Everyone who knows him can tell how loud he is but with Chanyeol on his side he became a bit quiet.   
  
“hmmm let me think about it first” Baekhyun replies while his right hand is stroking Chanyeol’s left thigh below the table.   
  
“Oh Baek doesn't tease me” Chanyeol warns him before he licks his lips and stole a peck on Baekhyun’s pink lips.   
  
On the other table, Jongin is about to vomit his food as he looks at his best friend shamelessly flirting with Chanyeol.   
  
After they ate, Chanyeol and Baekhyun decided to leave first. The two of them look for Sehun and Luhan to congratulate them again and to thank them for inviting however after they finish talking to the couple, a sexy girl wearing a white low cut V neck cocktail dress suddenly starts talking to Chanyeol.   
  
“Hi, yeol thanks again for accompanying me earlier during lunch I really had fun catching up with you.” She said while holding Chanyeol’s arms.   
  
“Well I’m glad you like it Sun Bin-ah” Chanyeol answers then he excuses himself so he and his date Baekhyun can leave the place but when he looks at his side the said guy has already left already leaving him alone.   
  
_Oh Shit!_  
  
Chanyeol tries to call Baekhyun the whole night but the other male ignores his calls. No matter how Baekhyun tells himself that he doesn't have any right to get mad and that Chanyeol lied to him nor to get jealous at how the girl shamelessly flirted _his_ Chanyeol but still he couldn’t help it. What he hates the most is it seems like Chanyeol looks like he had fun spending time with her. Baekhyun drinks his fifth glass of rum as he remembers what his best friend told him earlier about Chanyeol being a playboy and how he easily flirted with other anyone he likes.   
  
“ugh, why does Jongin have to be right all the time?”   
  
Five glasses turn to ten and soon Baekhyun lost how many counts of glasses he drank then he starts crying hard inside the bar that other people are already looking at him. When Baekhyun opens his eyes he was surprised when he notices he’s in someone else's room through the room is not new to him anymore but he never thought he will wake up on Chanyeol’s bed ever again.   
  
_But I was drinking alone last night how did I end up here?_ Just when Baekhyun’s about to leave the bed, Chanyeol appears coming from his kitchen wearing only his boxers that hangs too low on his waist while holding two cups of coffee.   
  
“Good morning beautiful” he greets him, Baekhyun blushes after he heard Chanyeol’s voice. _oh god Baekhyun’s in love with him again. Dammit Baek! You’re mad at him stop blushing_  
  
Chanyeol walks closer to the bed and sits in front of Baekhyun and flashes him his boyish smile as Chanyeol gives him the other cup of coffee. He asks him how was his sleep but instead of giving him an answer Baekhyun stares at him intensely   
  
“How did I end up sleeping here?” he asks, Chanyeol smiles at him   
  
“Dammit Park don’t give me that smile it makes me weak” Baekhyun accidentally said it loud.   
  
Chanyeol couldn’t stop smiling then he told him that one of the bartender called his number last night using his phone telling him that the owner of the phone is already drunk and keeps on calling some Park Chanyeol and it happens that his name is the first one on Baekhyun’s call log that’s why they called him. Chanyeol said he didn’t know Baekhyun’s home address so he brought him home instead.  
  
Baekhyun’s eyes widen after listening to what Chanyeol told him “Oh my God I did not” Chanyeol smirks “yes you did”   
  
“Did not” Baekhyun pout, Chanyeol moves closer to kiss Baekhyun but the smaller push him away.    
  
“Not so fast Park, not so fast”   
  
“No thank you kiss for me?”   
  
“Go ask your girlfriend for your thank you kiss”  as he rose from the bed but before he can walk any further, Chanyeol hold his wrist and pull him until he ends up sitting on Chanyeol’s lap and  closer to his bulge. Baekhyun tries to stand up. The thin layer of each other’s boxer shorts that separate from his ass and Chanyeol’s dick gives Baekhyun too much pressure _and a lot of feels_ , however, Chanyeol cage his body with his arms and said  
  
“Baek let me explain please” Baekhyun look at Chanyeol.  
  
“She’s just one of my close friend from New York, she arrived from the States the other day and she invites me to have lunch to catch up that’s all” Baekhyun’s eyebrows raised   
  
“Friend? Can’t you see how she’s obviously flirting with you in front of me? Besides, you lied to me. You told me you were at a meeting” Chanyeol couldn’t stop smiling looking how cute Baekhyun looks when he’s mad.   
  
“Well technically we were having a meeting as well. Her family is one of our biggest investor and dad wants me to handle our next project with them so we have to talk some business matters as well.” The taller one explains but Baekhyun didn’t move and just stares at him.   
  
“Besides you’re the only one I want and I really miss you. There’s never a day that I didn’t think about you. If you only knew how badly I want to talk to you. I really like you Baek and I want to know more about you.” Slowly Chanyeol moves his head closer to Baekhyun as he lifts his left hand and cups his face. Chanyeol kisses Baekhyun softly and innocently he wants Baekhyun to feel he is sincere and he can take everything slow if that’s what Baekhyun wants too. They broke the kiss and smiles at each other.   
  
“Baek would you please give me another chance, I like you and I really want you to be my boyfriend?” Chanyeol asks him, well everyone knows what would be Baekhyun’s answer it’s so obvious that he likes him a lot too but of course, Baekhyun’s a loves to play sometimes.   
  
“Well, impress me then Park Chanyeol,” Baekhyun said before he starts kissing Chanyeol again until they both end up having morning sex on Chanyeol’s bed.   


**Author's Note:**

> beta-ed by my friend cheonsa2191


End file.
